Thus far, imaging devices including various image sensors such as a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) and a charge-coupled device (CCD) have been proposed, and these imaging devices are in practical use generally as color imaging devices. The color imaging device includes a photoelectric conversion element such as a photodiode that converts incident light to a charge and a color filter that colors light incident on the light receiving surface of the photoelectric conversion element.
Part of the light incident on the light receiving surface of the photoelectric conversion element via the color filter is obliquely incident on the light receiving surface. There is a possibility of the occurrence of crosstalk (color mixing) in which the obliquely incident light is incident on one of the adjacent color filters, then goes across the boundary between the color filters and enters the other color filter, and is, as it is, incident on the photoelectric conversion element for the other color filter. Consequently, there has been a possibility that a variation will occur in sensitivity between pixels.
To prevent such crosstalk, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology in which the periphery of, among color filters consisting of three colors of red, green, and blue, only the red color filter is provided with a partition wall formed of a material having a lower refractive index than the red, blue, and green color filters.